Fatal Attraction
by GleekoftheHeart
Summary: I'm awful at summarizing... A forbidden love affair between a young teenager and a man twice her age ends in a heart-wrenching act of love.


**He's so sweet, such a gentleman. He always had been. Ever since we first laid eyes on each other. The way he made me laugh, the way he smiled at me, the way his eyes light up, my heart always swelled.**

"**My love, there's only you in my life. The only thing that's bright." His voice sang softly into my ear.**

"**My first love, you're every breath that I take. You're every step I make." I whispered back into his and let out a short airy giggle. I readjusted the sheets over my naked chest and snuggled closer to him. His warm breath against my neck gave me goose bumps.**

"**I should assign partner duet projects more often." he laughed.**

**It all started a few weeks ago. Mr. Shue assigned a duet ballad project to the whole Glee club and made us choose from a hat to see who our partners were. Santania informed us all that Matt had had some weird spider crawl in his ear and that he was going to be in the hospital for a few weeks. We were short a person. Everyone chose their partners and I was the last to pick from the hat. It was destiny. Mr. Shue wasn't too crazy about "us" at first, but I think that after I gave him the gold star tie, he warmed up a little bit. It might have been those hour long practices-just the two of us.**

"**Hey, Rach. You okay?" **

"**Oh, yeah. Just thinking about how things were…you know…before."**

"**I can't even imagine how I survived without you. You are, of course 'my endless love". I just sighed and looked at him.**

"**What if we get caught?"**

"**What?" **

"**What if Terry finds out? Or my dads? A teacher? You could go to prison. My reputation would be ruine-" He kissed me then, slowly. My heart began to pound. The ivory sheet fell from chest, it wasn't like there was much to keep it in place. He grabbed my breast in one hand while he held by neck in the other. His lips kissed all around my mouth and his hand holding my breast released and started to travel. He gently touched my stomach, my thigh while still kissing my plump lips. He let go of my neck and laid me on my back. I let out a soft whimper as he pushed all of the sheets off of his naked body. He was glistening as he straddled me and I could feel his cock against my thigh. His started sucking my neck, leaving many red marks and bites. I groaned and my back arched slightly. **

"**Mr. Shue!" I yelped while he started licking my thigh. I grabbed his cock and squeezed until his cum squirted into my mouth. His stubble tickled my crotch. I turned bright red and he shoved his cock in my mouth so I could suck every last drop of cum from it. He slid his body down mine so he was positioned correctly to do what he did best. He slid himself into me and started to move in and out. I started to shriek with pleasure and my nipples hardened. After what felt like ages, he removed himself and took me in his arms where we cuddled and fell asleep, together.**

**_ "Hey, uh, Mr. Shue. Kurt and I are ready to perform."**

"**Okay, great Finn. Go right ahead." Mr. Shue sat on the complete other side of the room. I didn't take it personal. I never did. Of course we couldn't be together, in a romantic way, in school. Or anywhere, really. Other then my house (when nobody's home) Or his (when Terry was out). **

**Once Finn and Kurt began, and everyone's attention was diverted to them, Mr. Shue and**

**I slipped out of the room. We took two different stairwells but both ended up in the same place; the janitor closet. The door shut as Mr. Shue then locked it and turned to me.**

"**Mr. Shue." I whispered seductively, "We have two minutes until the others will wonder where we've gone."**

"**I know. It's going to be a challenge."**

"**Let's quit the chit-chat then." I jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me by my thighs and started to kiss me. His lips mashed against mine and my heart beat like a drum in my chest. He took one of his hands off my thigh and moved up to my ass. I giggled and licked his lips. He set me down and I played with the curls in his hair.**

"**We better get back." He suggested**

"**Can't we just stay here all day? No one will notice that we're gone" and I kissed his lips once more. He let out a short laugh.**

"**I wish. But, today's Wednesday, so, Terry is working late. We can practice after school at my house this time."**

"**Okay." I whispered, stood on my toes and kissed his nose.**

"**Maybe…we…should…actually…practice…the…duet…this…time?" I suggested between kisses. It was a little dirty having make-out sessions on the same cool leather couch that Mr. Shue could have done the same thing with Terry on. The same couch that they sat on together. **

"**No, no, no. Stop." I sat up and straightened my shirt out so my breasts we're covered.**

"**What is it, Rach?" He asked, concerned.**

"**Nothing, nothing. Just not in the mood anymore." His smile slowly faded and he set me next to him. **

"**What's really going on, Rachel? Lately it seems like you just aren't…enjoying yourself." He struggled to find the right words.**

"**No, trust me, I am." I gently stroked his cock through his jeans as I said this and he let out a moan. "It's just…I'm starting to worry about our age difference and how you have a wife and I have a boyfriend. If someone DOES find out, we're both screwed. There's no way that either of us would be able to live it down!" My heart began pounding and my face began sweating just thinking of the possibilities. He took head and leaned it against his chest.**

"**Rachel. Listen to yourself, You're getting worked up over nothing. No one is ever going to find out about us. You are much more important to me then Terry was and ever will be. Aren't I the same to you?"**

"**Of course! I love you so much more then Finn. You're so much more mature, handsome, smart, funny, and talented then him."**

"**Then what's the matter? Why are you so worried, love?"**

"**I don't know, maybe I am just being silly."**

"**Yes, you are, Rachel. I love you, you love me. Once you are a legal age, we can be together without any worries." He picked me up and scooted me on his lap. I was just starting to get comfortable when we both heard something at the door,**

"**Will? I'm home! You wouldn't believe what a day I had. This jackass came in and started flirting with me. Good thing I told him straight! Now EVERYONE at Sheets and Things knows that I am happily married to my high school-sweethe-"**

**Terry walked into the living room in almost what seemed like slow motion. Her face turned from her usual perky smile to a look that I had never seen on anyone before. A look of such disgust, such anger, that it made chills run up and down my spine. I jumped from Mr. Shusters' arms and onto the couch next to him. I watched as Terry and Will just stared at each other. Mr. Shue's face was full of fear and nausea.**

"**Terry…I…we… we were just practicing."**

"**Practicing what exactly? Hm?" It was then that she turned to me.**

"**So help me god, I will hunt you down Rachel Berry. I will hunt you down and destroy that pretty little face of yours. How DARE you come into my home and throw yourself upon my husband!"**

"**I…but…we…him!" I turned to Mr. Shue and looked for some sort of back-up. He just sat, still fear and nausea painted his face, and listened to his wife threaten me and blame me alone for something that we were both a part of.**

"**Mrs. Shuester, please, hear me out. I was starting to feel ill. Your husband was just being sweet and feeling my forehead for a fever. We were really practicing, honestly." I thought that she might have fallen for it at first. The furry fell from her face and what I though was understanding took its place.**

"**Honey. I am not that stupid. I know that you and my husband are having an affair. I've known for weeks. I walked in on you two once. I just played it off as some weird side effect from my pregnancy vitamins. You know, hallucinations. I was just waiting for another occurrence to prove it. But, now that I'm sure, you are in such trouble." Terry balled her hands in fists to a point when her knuckles were turning white. I quickly got up, shot Mr. Shue one last pleading glance, and scurried out the door. Once I was free from the apartment, tears started streaming down my cheeks. The sobs came hard and fast and I ran from the building to my blue Pruis with the gold star hood ornament. I drove until I was far enough away from the building to feel safe enough to pull over and let myself cry. My phone started ringing and I tried to collect myself enough to answer. It was Mr. Shuester.**

"**Hello?" I asked, tears still streaming.**

"**Come back, Rachel. I…love…you." The line disconnected.**

**It took me a minute to put my cell phone back into my purse. I dried my tears and looked up to prevent anymore from falling. I turned my car back around without thinking about it and raced towards the apartment. Oh, god, I thought. I look awful. I wiped the running eye make-up away the best I could without any liquid present and touched up while I drove.**

"**Mr. Shuester?" I whispered as I walked into the apartment. The door was slightly askew. All of the lights were turned off causing only the moonlight to shine through the half-closed curtains. I began walking into the kitchen when I felt something against my foot and I tripped. I pulled the hair out of my face so I could see what I had bumped. When I propped myself up, I looked at my hand, feeling something warm and wet on my palm. That's when I noticed the smell. The odor of rust was overwhelming as I looked down at my hand. The moon was just moving to the highest point in the sky. My hand was red. **_**Blood red. **_**I let out a ghastly scream as I looked under me and saw a bloody, lifeless William Shuester. His abdomen was dyed red with his own gore. A small bullet was directly adjacent from where the blood poured. I jumped from where I lay on the kitchen floor and turned to the door. It was now closed and in front of it stood Mrs. Shuester, gun in hand, whole body shaking, and a look of pure hatred on her face. She began to back away from the door and pace towards me, closing the gap between us. Her voice shook as she stepped over her husbands body and said,**

"**You know, I never wanted to do this. But you, you **_**tramp**_**, you **_**whore**_**, you **_**slut, **_**are the one, the only one, who has driven me to this point. This point of madness. I'm glad that you got to hear his voice one last time, though. I'm glad that I did decide to force him to call you. To lure you over here. You had potential, Rachel. To bad you threw away your life just for a **_**delusion **_**of an affair. He never loved you."**

"**That's not true!" I wailed through my teeth.**

"**Oh, honey. It is. He has always loved me. Only me. You're just insane to believe what he told you. I pity the poor, innocent little girl that you are." She giggled an airy laugh. One that reminded me of Mr. Shuesters'. I looked down at him. Lying there. His rosy cheeks now just a ghostly shade of pale white. I got down on my hands and knees and vomited on the floor. Terry just watched. I looked up, filthy, and she lowered the gun to where I was on the floor. **

"**You weren't the only one, Rachel." Silence fell for a moment until the gun fired. I felt nothing at first. I wasn't even sure it she had hit me. I suddenly felt a pain in my chest. It was like someone was kicking my abdomen. I gasped for breath but nothing was allowed in. Not that I could feel, anyway. I started to fade and that's when I knew I was dieing. I forced myself to stay awake, just long enough to locate Mr. Shuester. He was just a few feet away. I dragged myself to where he was and laid down on his wet chest. I had to let everyone know what we had been up to the few weeks prior. I carefully kissed his lips and the tears began to fall once again. The last thing I heard before I died was a third gunshot and David Geddes's "Run Joey Run" playing in my head.**


End file.
